Penny
"Hi. My name is Penny." - Penny's typical introduction. Penny is a minor character in the television series Pee-Wee's Playhouse. She is the star of the Penny Claymation segments of the show. She is voiced by Anna Seidman. Roles In Pee-Wee's Playhouse Penny appears frequently in the show and has a segment of each episode dedicated to her, known simply as Penny animations. These are short segments that will show Penny discussing various topics and express certain interests, while the animation would show literal depictions of the things she talks about. She doesn't ever appear in person due to being a clay animated character, and is rarely acknowledged by the majority of the cast outside of the transitions both into and out of her segments.csxcv Outside of Pee-Wee's Playhouse Penny has also appeared in commercials and public service announcements discussing serious problems; Ms. Seidman again provides her voice. The most well known of these is her public service announcements against drugs, as she spends the commercial discussing the effects and consequences of drugs before finally instructing viewers to avoid them. Appearance Penny is a fairly young girl with fair skin and rounded cheeks. She has blonde hair that is typically tied in pigtails, though she sometimes has her hair in other styles. She has two copper pennies in place of the irises in her eyes, from which she gets her name. Her outfits are different in most of her appearances, but she is usually wearing a short dress with either a pointed collar or a bow tie. Personality Penny is typically kind and friendly when she appears in her animations, having fun and feeling comfortable talking about various things with the audiences as well as the residents of the Playhouse. Despite, Penny can also take certain things seriously and command authority when talking about real problems. Furthermore, she can get very upset about certain topics and even be aggressive in complaining about them, such as unfair situations she and others are often placed in and states to require changing. Behind the Scenes Penny and her animations were developed by Craig Bartlett, the creator of the popular televisions series Hey Arnold!. He was inspired to add an additional female character to the show, specifically a little girl. The Role of Penny was played by Anna Seidman, whose creativity often lead to her improvising a majority of the dialogue for the animations, while the animation would be built and based around her descriptions. Anna would alter play Penny for Public Service Announcements that were made as part of Paul Reubens' plea agreement in 1991. Trivia * One of her animations revealed that her house's living room was the size of a ballroom, showing that Penny's family is very wealthy. * She has also said she wished she had an identical twin sister. ** This sister had bit her on the stomach during her infancy, Penny stating this is the reason she is skinny while the twin is chubby. Category:Playhouse Regulars Category:Recurring Segments Category:Characters